Corey and Laney's Love Story (RE-WRITE)
by Fabulous-Lavigne
Summary: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! Corey is having trouble writing lyrics for his band but Kin suggests that he finds something that would give him inspiration. What would that inspiration be? And, will he get his inspiration? Rated T just to be safe. Corey x Laney and maybe some minor pairings in later chapter Apologies for the bad summary.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone it's me, Avril! So it's been over a year since I have written a story on here and I have decided to do a re-write of my popular story Corey and Laney's Love Story! :3 I had written this story back in December 2014 and completed it in March 2015 and I had decided to do a little bit of re-editing to make my story sound exciting. If you feel like reading my old version of Corey and Laney's Love Story, just go on my profile and it will still be there. I will not delete the story no matter how terrible it is, so feel free to read it if you want to! ^^ I hope you like this version a lot more than my last story! :D**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THIS STORY! IF I DID, I WOULD MAKE CORNEY, KONTRINA AND MINICK CANON!**

 **WARNING: A lot of rustiness in this chapter! xD**

* * *

In the park in Peaceville, there was two twin brothers that was sitting in the park looking bored with their instruments beside them. Kon, the tall, chubby twin was just tapping the drum with his drumsticks while Kin, the skinner and shorter twin was just randomly tapping on the keys on the keyboard wating for someone.

"Oh for the love of rock god, where is Corey?" Kin said complaining tapping more of the keys on his keyboards.

"I don't know, maybe he got trapped in that closet again." Kon said dimwittedly.

"Kon, you do know that Corey isn't much of an idiot to lock himself in a closet, right?" Kin said raising an eyebrow at his younger twin.

"Well duh." Kon said. Kin just hummed and got out his phone.

"Well, I'm going to call Corey to see where he is." What Kin didn't notice was Corey had just arrived looking stressed out and angry.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry that I'm late." Corey immediately apologised. "I had to get a new guitar as my old one got broken, I had just missed the bus and I was finishing the lyrics that half of it isn't completed."

"Corey, chill!" Kin grabbed his shoulders and looked at him in the eyes. He then started to calm down in about a couple of minutes.

"I'm sorry Kin, it's just we have a big concert coming up in a couple of weeks and I'm really nervous."

"Why don't we all go out to eat for a bit?" Kin said.

"But Kin-" Kin shushed him by putting his finger on his lips.

"No buts my friend, were going!" Kin said in a demanding voice as he grabbed his wrist.

"Um, where's my invitation?" Kon said angrily.

In the restaurant, Kin and Corey was sitting opposite each other as they were both eating a burger that they had both ordered.

"So, Corey, how are the lyrics going?" Kin asked while eating his burger.

"Perfect! I even finished it." Corey smiled confidently.

"Really? You said you haven't finished them." Kin said look suspicious at Corey.

"Well maybe at least half of it." Corey then sweat drop.

"Corey, you need to stop being late for these kind of events and in a couple of weeks, will be singing infront of thousands of people!" Kin said exaggerating.

"I know Kin, but I'm cool. I can totally finish those lyrics by using my sisters diary."

"Without using your sisters diary." Kin said giving him a strict stare. "Corey, you're seventeen and you have to learn to write lyrics if you wanna be getting a good music career."

"I guess your right dude. Maybe I won't use my sisters diary for lyrics." Corey said looking at the left.

"Do you have the lyrics with you right now?" Kin asked as Corey turned to face him.

He had the lyrics in his hands, "Well yeah but-" Kin snatched the paper of her hands was Corey glared at him. "Hey, what the hell man!" Kin was too busy to hear Corey's anger as he read the lyrics.

Corey just crossed her arms, "The concert must be scaring you, huh?" Kin asked. Corey just simply nodded. "You know, those lyrics aren't bad so far. You just need to finish them before our first concert."

"Kin, you don't have to be nice with me about my lyrics, I know their bad and I don't care what you think of them." Corey said.

"They don't look like they are from Trina's diary. Did you write these on your own?" Kin smiled.

"I did, but I still don't care what you think of them." Corey said.

"Well, I can't say whether I like them or not but I can see you're making effort into it." Kin the took a bite of his burger and said, "However, they aren't finished."

"I guess, but where can I get inspiration from?" Corey said eating his fries.

"Why don't you find a women to help you relax?" Kin suggested as Corey spitted out her water.

"What do you mean?!" Corey said angrily.

"You're feeling frustrated." Kin said.

"Well yeah. BUT I'M FINE OKAY?!" Corey screamed as everyone in the restaurant stared at him.

"Well not mentally." Kin said. "You are doing a good job on your future and it will be great for someone to help you relax a bit. Just think about, okay?" Kin got up and left.

"Kin?" Corey called out as Kin turned around.

"Yeah?" Kin said.

"When your talented, it's only naturally to slowly focus on it." Corey then tilted his head to face Kin. "Right?"

Kin stared at him for a second then smiled, "Better be on time tomorrow, Corey." Kin left as Corey smiled.

Around 10:00pm at night, Corey couldn't sleep so he decided to go for a walk in the park to get things off her mind. He had stopped and looked at his lyrics that he had written and sighed.

"I want Grojband to be one of the biggest bands in the music district, but I can't do it alone if I can't write lyrics." He looked really confused.

He then thought, "A girlfriend? Huh, not a bad idea." Corey then screamed as his lyrics had been taken from the wind. "NO!" Corey had started running for it and had finally find the lyrics within a couple of minute as he saw a feminine shadow figure, standing there holding his lyrics.

* * *

 **Who could this person be? Well everyone obviously knows who it maybe, but you will never know until the next chapter! XD I do apologise if Laney isn't in this chapter, but I do promise that she will be in the next chapter! :D This chapter was really based on the first episode of an anime called Gravitation and if you haven't seen it, I suggest you watch it! :) There will be some scenes of that show in this story, but not all of it! I know this is just a small and rubbish chapter but I swear I will make them a lot longer and better in the next chapter! Thanks for reading, bye!**


	2. Authors Note

Hey guys! I know you're all gonna hate me for not updating this story because it's been over a year and I do apologise!

Honestly, I kind of gave up writing quite a while ago as it wasn't really my thing anymore. I know everyone was expecting an update from me and all that but I just lost interest in writing this fic.

 **I kind of gave up on the Corey/Laney Love Story because;**

 _1) I don't watch Grojband anymore as I've lost interest_

 _2) I don't really ship Corey/Laney as much as I did back when I started FF_

 _3) Writing isn't much of my passion._

 _4) I don't really have time to update on stories_

Plus, I'm not active much on here like I am on DeviantArt! If you want to follow me on here, then go right ahead and go on my profile! On the otherhand, I've lost my interest in Grojband pretty much since the start of 2016 but I wanted to write a fanfiction as I wanted to try an experiement with something to similar that I saw! I had been also really busy with school as exams had came up and I was suffering from depression and anxiety at that point which I felt like I can't do anything. I felt lonely and empty most of the time, but I was supported along the way from close friends and family!

I am deeply sorry for those who had been by my side for the past three years and helped me improve my stories! I appreciate the support that everyone in that community had given me which made me feel more enthusiastic and relaxed to write stories. I know everyone wanted me to update on my stories but I've just not been in the mood. In consideration, I might be writing fanfictions (which would be very unlikely) if I feel up to it. I feel pretty arrogant and selfish for uncompleting these stories which may of disappointed everyone who enjoyed reading my fics.

Also, thank you so fucking much for over 60,000 views on my old version of Corey and Laney Love Story! I know it's been uploaded for three years but I'm just surprised and shocked to see that many views! It made me so happy to see that there are people who had given their time to read my fanfiction! I thought it was a pretty boring, bland fanfiction but I didn't expect to get that many views from a lot of people! The reviews are also considerate and honest from most people, and they made me laugh and smile whilst reading them! I would love to hug you all and give you my love! You're all awesome and deserve the best!

If anyone would still like to keep in contact with me, please be sure to follow my DeviantArt account which will be on my bio! Also, I have KIK if anyone wants to contact me there! Just PM me to get my KIK! I have Wattpad as well and it is the same as the username I started with when I joined FF! Just basically AvrilLavigneFan2001! ^-^ If you don't have any of those, I will do my very best to be active on FF whenever I get the chance to be on here! If you wanna talk to me, please don't hesitate! I will be more than happy to talk to anyone on here and get to know you more! 3

Thank you for reading this author's note!

 _~ Fabulous-Lavigne_


End file.
